Infernale Saint Valentin
by Coquillette
Summary: Que celui qui n'a jamais oublié me jette le premier caillou! OS St Valentin


**Titre : Infernale Saint Valentin**

Disclaimer : ils ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas

Couple : Heero/Duo

Genre : Petit OS St Valentin spécial guimauve

Note : Merci à Cat dont les encouragements et conseils sont précieux et qui, sans le savoir, est à l'origine de cet OS !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**21 H 00** – Duo Maxwell, beau jeune homme de 25 ans aux yeux améthyste et architecte de son état, travaille sur les plans du nouveau musée municipal. Il a été retenu avec deux de ses concurrents pour concevoir le projet qui va révolutionner l'architecture de sa ville et il doit rendre sa copie demain. C'est pour dire que la tension est à son comble.

Il est en train de vérifier pour la dernière fois toutes les clauses du cahier des charges et ses yeux tombent sur la date limite de remise des offres : vendredi 15 février à 15H00. Tout va bien, le projet est quasi bouclé et il ne reste que des fignolages de dernière minute, il tiendra le délai sans problème.

Tout à coup ses pupilles se dilatent, il se dresse d'un bond. Non !!! Ce n'est pas possible, si demain on est le 15, ça veut dire qu'aujourd'hui on est le 14.

**LE 14 FEVRIER**

Faites qu'un gouffre temporel s'ouvre là, tout de suite, afin que cette journée disparaisse du calendrier !

Il n'a pas pu oublier la Saint Valentin, non **pas lui**. Il vaut mieux mourir là maintenant plutôt que d'affronter la honte en rentrant à la maison. Il cherche des yeux une arme suffisamment tranchante pour se faire seppuku mais malheureusement, ses outils d'architecte ne peuvent pas remplir cette mission.

Pour comprendre cette réaction qui peut paraître quelque peu excessive aux incrédules chroniques, il faut remonter le temps d'un an, soit à la Saint Valentin de l'année précédente.

Duo vit depuis 6 mois avec Heero et il se prépare à fêter sa première Saint Valentin avec l'homme de sa vie. Ils se sont rencontrés pendant leur dernière année d'études et il a eu LE coup de foudre pour ce garçon froid aux cheveux toujours en bataille et aux yeux d'un bleu unique. Il a mis six bons mois à le séduire, dont deux pour simplement obtenir une réponse sous forme de phrase et pas de bougonnement, mais maintenant ils vivent le grand amour.

En ce grand jour de leur première fête des amoureux, il a séché les cours pour avoir le temps de préparer une surprise à son chéri.

Comme ses compétences culinaires sont très limitées (et encore le mot est faible), il a pris un repas fin chez le traiteur et le menu est parfait : huîtres (aphrodisiaque paraît-il), médaillon de foie gras avec compotée de figues, filet de saumon à l'oseille et gâteau au chocolat en forme de cœur.

Il dresse une table avec la vaisselle en porcelaine et les verres en cristal et bien sur les magnifiques bougeoirs, cadeau de son meilleur ami Quatre, pour la pendaison de crémaillère. Il connaît Quatre depuis la maternelle et ils ne se sont jamais séparés pendant leurs études. Aujourd'hui ils travaillent dans le même cabinet d'architectes et montent la plupart de leurs projets ensemble. Inutile de dire qu'ils partagent une immense complicité, dont Heero est d'ailleurs parfois jaloux.

Il se plonge dans un bain moussant avec de l'huile essentielle de lavande, se lave les cheveux (ce qui est un exercice toujours difficile en raison de leur longueur) et n'oublie pas le merveilleux après-shampoing qui va les rendre tout doux et leur donner une subtile senteur de magnolia.

Il revêt un joli string noir avec un petit cœur rouge qui fait ressortir sa virilité, les habits les plus sexys de sa garde robe et, touche finale, brosse longuement ses longs cheveux qu'il laisse libres car Heero adore enfouir son visage et ses mains dans cette forêt soyeuse.

Il sort de la chambre juste à temps pour entendre la clé tourner dans la serrure et se précipite pour offrir à son amour un merveilleux baiser des plus langoureux. Le dit amour semble très surpris mais, toujours prêt, comme les scouts, participe volontiers au baiser ravageur. Le baiser s'approfondit, des mains perdues dans une chevelure odorante se posent en une lancinante caresse sur un joli postérieur qui n'attend que ça, des bassins se rapprochent et se frottent sensuellement. Heero semble chauffé à bloc et prêt à tirer violemment sa moitié vers la chambre pour passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il veut lécher, mordiller, sucer chaque parcelle de ce corps qui le rend fou.

Duo sent clairement la matérialisation physique de ce désir contre sa cuisse mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, après tout le mal qu'il s'est donné, il est hors de question de sauter des étapes. Il annonce donc à Heero qu'avant de passer à la casserole, il souhaite passer à table. Il lui offre en se retournant une vision des plus suggestives de sa chute de rein tout en lui rappelant combien l'attente amplifie le désir. Pour faire plus simple, il l'allume sévèrement !

En découvrant la table, Heero est très étonné par le faste déployé mais comme il est habitué aux facéties de son petit démon, il ne s'interroge pas plus avant et s'installe à sa place. Toutefois, il ne peut retenir une remarque lorsque Duo allume les bougies et éteint l'électricité.

- Tu trouves que c'est pratique de manger avec juste des bougies ? On ne voit pas ce qu'il y a dans l'assiette.

Duo respire à fond pour se calmer et se dit que ce n'est pas si grave alors il allume simplement deux lampes pour être éclairé tout en ne perdant pas l'atmosphère « dîner en amoureux ». Compromis, compromis…

Le dîner se passe fort bien et ils sont détendus, surtout après avoir dégusté la bouteille de Riesling vendange tardive qui l'accompagne.

Duo se lève pour apporter le champagne et le mignon gâteau qui va avec. Et, à cet instant précis arrive la deuxième remarque qui tue.

- Il a vraiment une forme bizarre ce gâteau, les pâtissiers ne savent vraiment plus quoi inventer. Heureusement qu'il est bon !

Duo reste toujours zen et propose de passer au salon pour boire le café, ce que Heero, qui ne déteste pas se faire servir, accepte avec plaisir.

Une fois qu'ils sont confortablement installés, Duo lui tend le cadeau qu'il a acheté trois jours auparavant et emballé avec amour dans un joli papier blanc avec des petits cœurs dorés. Heero est fou de joie lorsqu'il découvre le dernier agenda électronique qui fait tout sauf le café.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, c'est vrai que j'en avais vraiment très envie mais il est encore hors de prix. Merci mon amour, je suis vraiment aux anges, surtout que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un cadeau sans raison, tu me gâtes trop !

Là Duo commence à se poser sérieusement des questions, serait-il possible qu'Heero ait oublié la Saint Valentin ? Il décide d'y aller en douceur, de ne pas brusquer le futur défunt en privilégiant la diplomatie.

- Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

- Heu… Mercredi ?

- Oui mais quelle date ?

- 14 février. J'ai oublié quelque chose ? demande Heero qui sent tout à coup un vent glacial envahir la pièce et du coup commence à comprendre qu'il a dû rater quelque chose.

- Je vais te donner plusieurs indices : un dîner en amoureux, un gâteau en forme de cœur, des petits cœurs sur le papier cadeau… ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

- Heu notre première rencontre ?

- « … »

- Non, je sais, notre premier baiser ?

Cette fois c'en est trop, Duo attrape sa flûte de champagne posée sur la table basse et la renverse consciencieusement sur la braguette d'Heero.

- De toute façon, tu n'en auras pas besoin ce soir car tu dors sur le canapé. Tu vois c'est dommage, tu ne verras jamais le dernier petit cœur de la soirée car tu n'auras pas l'occasion de toucher mon pantalon et encore moins ce qui va dedans. Baka barbare, flingueur de romantisme !!!

Bon le lendemain, ils se sont expliqués et réconciliés et Heero a promis de ne plus jamais oublier la Saint Valentin mais c'était quand même la première crise grave de leur couple et le premier exil sur canapé.

**21H30** – Duo désespéré parcoure fiévreusement toutes les rues avoisinantes en espérant trouver une boutique ouverte. Mais peine perdue, l'univers entier est ligué contre lui.

Il marche tête baissée lorsque sur le trottoir il voit un joli caillou tout blanc, tout lisse et tout mignon (selon les critères duoesques). Il le ramasse et retourne à son bureau.

Il sort ses feutres et dessine d'abord deux grands yeux qu'il colore en violet, un petit nez retroussé et une bouche rose puis il emballe son caillou dans du papier calque qu'il couvre de petits cœurs rouges.

**22H30** – Duo pousse la porte de son appartement et se retrouve dans les bras d'Heero qui l'embrasse passionnément. Des effluves agréables lui chatouillent les papilles et il découvre la table mise pour un dîner aux chandelles.

Après un excellent repas, ils s'effondrent repus dans le canapé lorsque Heero remet à Duo un petit paquet dans lequel il découvre un magnifique anneau avec leurs initiales entremêlées. Il a immédiatement les larmes aux yeux surtout en relevant la tête vers son futur conjoint qui le contemple avec amour et le prend tendrement dans ses bras.

- Duo, je sais que tu as oublié la Saint Valentin, Quatre m'a dis qu'avec ton nouveau projet tu n'avais pas eu une minute à toi.

Duo rosit légèrement et lève ses grands yeux larmoyants en esquissant un sourire timide.

- Non je n'ai pas oublié, tiens…

Heero le regarde avec perplexité lorsqu'il découvre le petit caillou dessiné.

- C'est moi. C'est ça mon cadeau de Saint Valentin.

Heero a du mal à parler car c'est à son tour d'être ému aux larmes.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau. Notre dernière Saint Valentin a été un véritable enfer mais, cette année, c'est un jour merveilleux comme tous ceux que je passe avec toi, mon ange.

Il embrasse Duo avec toute la tendresse du monde et l'enlace pour le soulever et le porter doucement sur le lit comme la chose la plus précieuse du monde.

**0H00** – Une porte de chambre se ferme sur un amour plus solide de jour en jour.

**FIN**

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire cette petite histoire.


End file.
